Glory to the brave
by Falcons-Tears-SSJ2-Jeri
Summary: Es ist ein Songfic, der in mehrere Kapitel aufgeteilt ist. Deshalb ist es etwas kurz ^^°°.... ja also: Der Kampf ist vorbei und die Gefährten denken zurück...


**Authors Note:**

Soooo… es geht loooos…. Wir eviln Legolas!!! War ja nur noch eine Frage der Zeit,... und heute ist es soweit, nach zwei lecker Danone Sahnepuddings... und nachdem wir beim Herr der Ringe Spiel kläglich versagt haben... lalala... die schwarzen Reiter haben uns gnadenlos beklaut... wer kann uns helfen!?

Kleine Stimme: „Ihr sollt hier schreiben und nicht betteln..."

--°°°

--°°°

Okaaayy... also es wird ein Songfic, also... das ist nichts schweinisches, das wisst ihr ja alle... ^^°°°... soo loooos geeehts... achja… das Lied ist von Hammerfall also kein Lied von uns auch wenns schön wär ^^°°°...

**Disclaimer:**  
Wiss mer alle… gehört alles J.R.R. Tolkien

Glory to the brave 

(Liedtitel: Hammerfall)

Das ein kleiner Ring soviel unheil anrichten konnte hätte er nie gedacht, als er den an der goldenen Kette baumelnden Ring betrachtete. Die feinen geschwungenen elbischen Schriftzüge auf dem Metall glühten hell im Schein des Feuers und irgendwie schien es als hätte „Der eine Ring" seine Macht verloren...

„Frodo... es ist Zeit." Der Hobbit spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er leicht den Kopf drehte sah er in das inzwischen vertraute Gesicht Aragons, Sohn des Arathon und zukünftiger König Gondors. 

Frodo nickte und trat zögernd einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, langsam streckte er die Hand aus und spürte die aufsteigende Hitze der Lavafluten unter ihm. Abermals wandte er sich um und seine Augen streiften über die Gefährten, seine treuen Freunde die ihm auf dieser schweren Reise beigestanden hatten...

Gandalf der Weiße, der mächtige Zauberer den er schon lange vor dem Ringkrieg gekannt hatte...

Aragon, Sohn des Arathon. Der mutige und treue Kämpfer der ohne zu Zögern sein Leben für die anderen Gefährten gegeben hätte... 

Merry, Pippin und Sam, die drei mutigen Hobbits aus dem Auenland ohne die er oft die Hoffnung verloren hätte...

Boromir und Gimli der Zwerg, beide wertvolle Mitglieder der Gefährten...

Frodos Seele schmerzte als er an den letzten der neun Gefährten dachte, der mit ihnen zusammen aus Bruchtal aufgebrochen war um den Ring zu zerstören.

Legolas Greenleaf, Sohn des Thranduil und Elbenprinz des Düsterwaldes, sein Herz wurde schwer und als er wieder den Lavastrom betrachtete reichte eine einfache schnelle Handbewegung und der Ring würde in die Tiefe fallen.

„Löse dein Versprechen ein Frodo Beutlin... vernichte den Ring..."  

Schien eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu sagen und Frodo fühlte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Es war nicht der Schmerz da der Abschied vom Ring gekommen war, sondern die Erinnerung die ihn quälte, doch sie gab ihm auch Kraft und endlich löste er seine Finger von der goldenen Kette und ohne das leiseste Geräusch fiel der „Eine" Ring in die Tiefe...

Noch ehe der Ring vom Lavastrom verzehrt wurde, rannte Frodo von Tränen geblendet hastig an den Gefährten vorbei, hinaus ins freie. Er konnte und wollte es nicht ertragen... keiner hielt ihn auf, jeder verstand die Gefühle des Ringträgers denn sie alle fühlten in diesem Moment ähnlich.

Frodo wandte den Blick zum Himmel, plötzlich spürte er etwas... ein Schatten erschien aus dem Nichts...

„Gut gemacht Frodo... du hast dein Schicksal erfüllt so wie ich meines erfüllt habe..." 

„Legolas?" Flüsterte Frodo ungläubig, er blinzelte und das einzige was er durch seine tränenverschleierten Augen erkennen konnte, war ein Schatten den der Wind fortwischte und der Schnee der auf das geschundene Land fiel...

„Legolas..." Niedergeschlagen sank Frodo zu Boden und die Erinnerungen die er verdrängt hatte brachen nun über ihn herein wie der Schnee über das einst glorreiche Land...

Snow is falling down on this glorious land  
Colours fading, turning into white again  
To fallen heroes angels sing, they cry their winter tears  
Endless mourning days will turn to years  
  


So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and  
Spread your wings and you will fly away now, fly away  
Now


End file.
